


back and forth

by samugiiri



Series: can't stop loving you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inarizaki, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Not Beta Read, Time Skips, Truth or Dare, inarizaki third year au, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, suna is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: It starts off with a simple and harmless dare but ends up sparking a whole love story between Suna Rintarou and Osamu Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: can't stop loving you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912348
Kudos: 53





	1. Harmless Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally posted on wattpad so check out my wattpad account "haichew_". There's an ongoing story there too which y'all should read.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this SunaOsa fanfic because I love them so much.
> 
> <3

It was a party before the start of their third year of high school. A lot of the 'soon to be third years' have gathered together to have a fun time before the school year starts. There at the party stood Suna and his friends. They were casually talking and drinking, toasting to a new, fun and last school year.

That's when someone had the idea to play an innocent game of the infamous party game, Truth or Dare. Everyone had decided to join and Suna thought it'd do no harm to join in too. He didn't want to act like he was scared and took a seat in the circle of people. Even if he didn't like being social, it doesn't mean he won't have friends.

Every time you backed out, you had to drink. That was the only rule. After a few rounds, it got back to Suna. Suna was already getting drunk since he skipped a bunch of rounds, not because he was scared but just so he could get more to drink.

"Suna~ truth or dare???" one of his friends asked, looking at Suna til he gave his answer.

"Dare." he smiled, taking another sip from his drink. The group of friends thought about what dare to give and finally found the perfect one to give Suna.

"You see that boy over there? The one with the grey hair? Yeah, I dare you to try and get him to fall for you." the guy snickered giving a grin at Suna. Suna thought about it and what are the possibilities of that happening. It was just a harmless dare, it's not like they would actually fall in love.

When Suna looked over, he saw his teammate, Osamu Miya. He sighs, but since he's too drunk to think of what could happen, he casually stands up and walks over to the wing spiker.

This surprises his friends who know Suna doesn't talk to people so easily. He really doesn't care about socializing, so seeing him do the dare so easily caught them off guard. They all snickered and watched the middle blocker try and socialize.

"Hey Osamu, mind if we talk?"

"Uh, sure. What do you want? You're Suna Rintarou, right?"

"Yeah and nothing really, just wanted to talk to you. Any harm there?"

Osamu laughs a bit. He looks back up to Suna and shakes his head. They continue to build a conversation and ended up staying together the rest of the party. For some reason, even as someone who doesn't care about other people, he felt interested in the wing spiker. The way he looks, talks, just about anything about him. He pushes these thoughts away. He's doing this for the dare and nothing else, the alcohol must be getting to him.

—

At the end of the party, the two players were able to actually get to know each other. Even if they were teammates, neither one of them bothered talking to the other unless it was needed for something important. Osamu spotted his brother getting ready to leave and said a quick goodbye to Suna to try and catch his brother.

As everyone else left, Suna grabbed Osamu's arm before he could lose sight of him.

"Can I have your number at least?"

"Hmm.." Osamu looks at Suna. Damn that face looked kind of cute. He shook off the thought and grabbed Suna's phone and placed his number.

"Just text me whenever, I'll reply eventually. Goodnight." and Osamu walks away from Suna just like that. The middle blocker stood there and watched the wing spiker walk out of the party with his twin.

"Looks like y'all hit it off. Better not have too much fun. It's just a dare but with how it looked, I wouldn't be surprised if something happens between y'all." the friend tapped his shoulder as he started walking out of the party too. "Shut the fuck up." Suna shrugged off what his friend said and left the party too.

—

At Suna's home, he immediately flopped onto his bed. He was beginning to sober and realized what had happened. He thought about Osamu and wondered how things would end up. "It's just a harmless dare" he thought. However, he doesn't know what he's up for.

He decided to sleep it off and just go with the flow. He'll see Osamu soon anyways, school was starting in two days. Before drifting off to sleep, he decided to get his phone and open Osamu's number.

[To: Osamu]  
See you at school. I had fun talking to you.

He closed his eyes not expecting a reply as it was getting late. Suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate. He looked at his phone again and was surprised to see an almost immediate reply from the wing spiker.

[From: Osamu]  
I had fun too. See you as well.

For some reason, Suna smiled. He felt warm, like he met someone who was going to be a big part of his life. For the last time, he closed his phone and closed his eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

—

Osamu closed his phone and sighed. He thought how he might've met someone who could change his life. All his life, he really just lived as an expectation for his parents and a support for his brother, who supported him as well. He didn't know how but it gave him that feeling. He looked over at Atsumu who was staring at his phone and started blushing.

"What're ya blushing at? Yer giant crush on tha' Itachiyama spiker?" he laughed, teasing his twin.

"Fuck off, Samu. At least I have someone I like. Yer gonna be lonely forever." Atsumu stuck his tongue out rolling to his side facing away from his brother still texting Itachiyama's spiker, Sakusa. "Yer so hopeless." Osamu just smiled thinking that maybe he had met someone he could like. He couldn't be for sure but what he did know is that he wants to grow closer to Suna.

He rolled to his side and closed his eyes wanting to relax. He thought about how his acquaintance with his new friend, Suna, would turn out.

"I can't wait to see him again."


	2. Eyes Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They become classmates and teammates. A feeling starts building.

It's the first day of their third year and Suna gets ready for school. He eats breakfast and starts heading out.

The past two days, he had been texting Osamu. It kept him company even if it was just through the screen. Suna was never the type to go and socialize often but with Osamu, it was an exception. He shook off the thought. "It's just a fucking dare, chill out." he told himself. He continued walking and made it to school.

—

He made it to class and the bell rings. He was sat there waiting for almost 15 minutes and saw the empty seat beside him. He wondered who would be beside him this year, not that he really cared. He put his head down, using arms like pillows and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice enter the classroom and take the seat beside him. Suna slowly looked up and met the eyes with the one he had recently been talking to.

"Hey Suna. Nice to see you again." Osamu gave a warm smile catching Suna off guard. "Ah, hey Osamu. Same to you. Take care of me this year." he slightly smiles back.

"Shit. That smile pierced through me." Suna thought to himself causing a pink tint to appear on his cheeks. One of his friends noticed this and smiled. This 'Harmless Dare' may turn into something more. Then, the bell rang and class started.

—

It's lunch time and Suna stretches on his seat, happy it was half way through the day. Before he stood, he was approached by a familiar grey haired wing spiker.

"Hey wanna eat lunch together? Let's get to know each other more and this time face to face." Osamu offers his hand to help Suna up.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" Suna takes Osamu's hand and follows him to the rooftop. It's a nice place to relax, Osamu sure has good taste for many things.

Osamu sits down and opens his bento box. Suna sits beside him and eats as well. After short moments of silence, Osamu starts the conversation.

"Ya know, you can call me 'Samu'. I don't mind." Samu looks at Suna and the middle blocker gets lost in his eyes. It wasn't until he saw a hand waving in front of him that he noticed he was staring too much. He looked away trying not to blush.

"Ok then, Samu. So tell me about yourself, other than what I don't know." Samu looks at Suna then up and starts thinking of what to say.

"I like cooking and drawing. I often draw when I have something I can't express in words. Also, I wanna get to know you too." Samu smiles back at Suna making the middle blocker's breath hitch in his throat. He coughed, clearing it.

"Well, nothing much about me. I sleep, play volleyball and eat basically. Nothing interesting." Suna looks away as if he was embarrassed for having such a 'boring life' according to him. However, Osamu just chuckled. Seeing Osamu smile felt perfect to Suna. Once again, he shook off the thought.

The two continued talking and talking until they heard the bell.

—

It's the end of the school day and there's volleyball practice. They had both decided during lunch to go to practice together later. The two were walking until Suna was suddenly pulled by his friend.

Osamu looked at them but didn't mind as it wasn't his business. He just stood there with a relative distance since he didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop.

"Things might get serious between you and pretty boy there. Careful~" the friend said and Suna just slapped his hand away from his shoulder. "Whatever." was all Suna could say.

He walked back to the wing spiker and continued on to walk to the gym.

When they made it to the gym, the coach greeted them to a new school year. Once all introductions were done, they moved on to do practices. The coach had decided since it's the first day, that they'd do two rounds of two on two matches.

At first, Suna was asked to be someone's partner which he didn't mind as long as they could play. But, something inside of him wanted to partner up with Samu. He sighs, "There's still one more round after. I can ask him there." and walks over to his partner for the first round.

Samu obviously went with his twin in the first round of two on two matches. The twins dynamic is too good for the other pairs and they ended up winning the first round. This didn't actually surprise most because they are twins and all.

As the first round came to an end, the coach told them to find new partners. Suna breathes in, he doesn't know why he's nervous. He's just going to ask a new friend, why the fuck is he nervous? He walks over to Samu and taps his shoulder.

"Oh, Suna. What's up?"

"Uh, wanna partner up?"

Suna breathes in again like he's going to be rejected or something. When he looks back up, he meets Samu's warm smile.

"Sure, let's go." Samu walks away and Suna stands there slightly smiling. He shakes his head to get back into it, it's just a volleyball practice. He catches up to Samu and the second round of two on two matches start.

—

Practice has ended and everyone is exhausted. Everyone has started packing up and heading home.

While walking home, Suna hears two familiar voices behind him. However, he just keeps walking and minds his own business.

Behind him, the Miya twins.

"Hey Samu, isn't that Suna?" Atsumu says nudging his brother's shoulder. "Ah, yeah. Maybe he lives around here." Samu shrugs it off. He notices is brother giving him a smirk and punches his shoulder.

"What the fuck is up with you?" he asks aggressively already starting to get annoyed by his twin. "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking, if you're lucky, you won't be single anymore." he grins at his brother and starts to walk over to the middle blocker. Samu tries to stop him but fails.

"Heyyy there Sunarin!" Suna removes his earphones and looks at Atsumu. He rolls his eyes. "Ouch, Suna. I just wanted to say 'hi' with my bro over there. Why ya so aggressive?" he points at his brother who's looking away in embarrassment.

The twins decide to walk with Suna, well Atsumu decided to and dragged the two along. Once they made it to the Miya household, they say their evening greetings and Atsumu goes inside.

"I'm sorry for my brother, Suna. I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight." he sighs but gives a small smile to Suna. Suna starts walking away as they wave at each other.

"God, what the fuck is this feeling?"


	3. Closer Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grow closer and build a friendship.

It's been at least about two months or so since school has started. It also means that Suna and Samu have only gotten closer. They started texting almost everyday, if not, then they do text everyday. They started walking to school together and Suna joins the twins when walking home.

There's no after school practice today. After class is dismissed, Suna walks over to Samu.

"Hey Samu! Wanna come over to my house later? We can study and stuff." Suna asks the wing spiker as they're packing their things.

"Sure, I'll be there by 5. Let's go?" Suna nods and walks beside Samu. Atsumu runs to them and again complaining that they left him. They just shrug him off and continue their conversation.

—

In the Miya household, the twins are in their room just chilling. The peace is then disturbed by none other than the Inarizaki setter.

"Ughhh, I miss Omi-kun! I can't meet him again til next weekend." Atsumu complains irritating the other. "Shut up! Yer so fucking annoying and needy." Samu rolls his eyes at his twin and sighs.

"Oh by the way, yer having dinner alone. Don't burn the house down." Atsumu looks at him and realizes why. "Oh ho ho, yer going to Suna's. I see, have fun." he winks and the setter covers his mouth to muffle his laugh. The wing spiker throws a pillow at his brother and looks at the time. It's 4:40, he should get ready.

He gets up and takes a shower. After about 5 minutes, he got out the shower and dressed up. He leaves the bathroom and heads downstairs to get ready to leave. One last time, he warns his brother to not burn the house and starts walking off.

—

Osamu reaches Suna's house and takes a deep breath. He's been here before in the past two months, why is he getting nervous now? He rings the doorbell and stands patiently, waiting to be let in.

After a minute or so, the door opens and Samu looks up. "Hey Rin." Suna lets Samu in and they go to Suna's room.

Samu brings a bunch of schoolwork out of his bag and placed them on the table. "I'll be doing my homework, just tell me if ya need help." he smiles at the middle blocker. Suna nods and gets into his own pile of work.

After a while of studying and Samu tutoring Suna, they decide to relax and just chat. Every time they talked, it felt like time seemed to slow down.

"Random thought, when I first walked up to you, why didn't you push my away?" Suna asks and looks at Samu. Samu is looking up and thinking about it.

"Hm, ya just seemed like a cool guy and I needed something to change my lifestyle." Samu looks back at Suna meeting his eyes. They quickly look away from each other, both of them blushing. "U-uh, are you hungry? We can make some dinner." Suna asks starting to stand to head to the kitchen. Samu just nods and follows Suna.

—

Cooking together was fun. They did make a bit of a mess but were able to make a delicious meal for themselves. After their meal, they cleaned up and went over the the couch to watch a movie. Suna microwaved some popcorn before following Samu to the couch.

They were bickering about what movie to watch when they finally decided on one. They played the movie and stayed silent. You could only hear them munching on their popcorn. None of them wanted to disturb the other so they sat there in a somewhat awkward silence.

Halfway through the movie, Suna's eyes started getting heavy. His eyelids wanting to give up but he tried his best to stay awake but eventually lost to the sleepiness and fell asleep. Samu was watching the movie until he felt something heavy fall on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw a sleeping Suna. Samu looked at his face and he immediately started feeling himself heat up and covered his mouth but tried to keep his movement to a minimum.

"Fuck, he's so cute. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Samu is blushing even more now. He contemplates on what to do and finally choose to just put his arm around Suna to keep him comfortable, enjoying this moment as much as possible. This is the moment where he realizes his feelings for the middle blocker. He curses at himself under his breath but suddenly feels the middle blocker move.

"Shit." he looks at him but thankfully he's still fast asleep. He decided to continue the movie and finish it.

Once the movie is over, he looks at the sleeping Suna then at the clock. It's 8:30, he needs to go home. He looks back at the other and carefully shakes him trying to wake him up.

Suna starts opening his eyes and rubs it. When his vision clears and looks up to see Suna's face so close. He jolts up and starts turning red.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Samu!" he apologizes with his face flushed. Samu just laughs at him and stands up. "It's getting late, I should go home." he gives a soft smile to the middle blocker. Suna just nods still covering his red face as Samu walks to Suna's room to get his stuff then goes to the front door.

"See you tomorrow, Samu. Goodnight." he smiles again then walks out of the house leaving Suna there in a blushing mess.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." the middle blocker is panicking. He can't believe he just casually fell asleep on Samu's shoulder. He curses at himself, the embarrassment not going away.

But hold on, he realizes something. The feeling of comfort whenever he's around Samu, and the warmth he gives off makes Suna relaxed. Now that he thinks about it, for the past week or so, he couldn't get Samu out of his head. Whenever he sees Samu, he just wants to bring him into a hug. When he has to leave, he wants to make Samu stay. When he's focused, he can see the wing spiker lick his lips which make him want to kiss him. That's when the realization hits him like a bus.

"Do I like Samu?


	4. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miya Twins change a bit and it worries the team and Suna.

It's the next day and they're on their way to school. It's awkwardly quiet during the walk but Osamu speaks up. Even if it's hard to ignore his feelings after noticing it, Osamu was never the type to let 'trivial' things drag him down.

"Did my tutorin' help ya, Rin?" Suna looks up from the floor and right into Osamu's eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, he just nodded afraid that if he tried to speak up he'd stutter too much. Samu just smiles and keeps walking.

The wind is starting to get colder as the season enters fall. The leaves are falling and turning into warm colors. Suna looks at the trees and the warm colors surrounding them thinking about the warmth he wants to feel from Samu. He shakes off this thought as they reach the school and head to their classroom.

—

The day goes by like any other normal day. Once class is over, they head over to the gym for practice. The coach decides that today is reserved to practice serves and receives. Each player is working hard, trying to improve as much as usual. Practice helped distract Suna from his emerging feelings for his best friend. However, he gets interrupted by a certain blond haired setter approaching him.

"Sunarin!" Atsumu runs over to the middle blocker who gives off a heavy sigh at the sight of the setter. "What do you want you rat face?" he scowls at Atsumu. "Why ya gotta be so mean? I just wanted to help ya an' this is how ya treat me?" he pouts at him and Suna rolls his eyes. He questions Atsumu asking why he said 'help' when all he really did was distract him from practice.

"Oh, don't act dumb! I know ya like my bro, Sunarin! I even get lonely at times feelin' like I'm third-wheeling yer asses." Suna glares at him and frowns. "What the fuck do you mean, dumbass? I don't like Osamu you jerk." he scoffs and walks away wanting to get Atsumu off his trail. The setter keeps bothering and teasing the middle blocker until the end of practice.

"I can't believe I have to be the vice captain for your stupid captain ass." Suna sighs. Atsumu laughs at him. "Can we leave him, Samu?" Osamu gladly agrees and they start getting as far as possible from the setter. Atsumu just winks at them and they both roll their eyes.

"Thank God ya asked. I was about to kick his ass." Suna lightly laughs. Even if it may seem that Osamu is the more calm and collected twin, he's actually the opposite. He could or is worse than Atsumu, he just doesn't show it in front of everyone. When they reach the Miya household, they say their usual goodbyes. However, this time he notices something when he walks away.

Samu doesn't walk immediately into his house, he stands right out the front door as if he's waiting for someone. To his surprise, he actually waited for his obnoxious twin. Before losing sight, he sees a sad expression on the twins and it's something he's never seen. They never really showed sadness or pity or any emotion of the sort on their faces. Something has to have happened right? Suna doesn't want to invade their privacy so he just waits til one of them speak up sooner or later.

—

It's been a week since that day. Everything seems relatively normal in a way but it feels like the twins are different. They aren't as loud, don't fight as often and are quiet. Each day that passes by makes it seem like it's just getting worse. This catches the team's attention. It's not like it's ruining their game but it ruins the atmosphere. Once practice is over, Samu walks over to Suna out of nowhere and asks if he can stay over.

"Hey, Rin. Can I stay over for a night or two?" Suna can hear the shakiness in his voice. It's as if he's been holding in tears and everything. "Uh sure. What about Atsumu?" Osamu looks over at Atsumu and replies saying he'll probably stay over at another friend's house. Then it hits Suna, none of the twins want to stay in their own house. When he looks back at the wing spiker, he notices the dark circles under the other's eyes and the bruises creeping their way out of hiding. Why has he only seen this now?

When walking home, it's silent. You can only hear the cool fall breeze and the leaves falling. Suna covers his face more with his scarf but still feels so cold. Osamu notices this and gives a smile. "I told ya to get somethin' more thicker." he wraps his own scarf around Suna. "Aren't you also cold?" Osamu smiles weakly at Suna and this makes it feel like a piece of his heart has broken off. The smile looks so sad, like the older has been slowly giving up on something. He watches the wing spiker look up into the stars with a sad look in his eyes.

Suddenly, tears are falling out of the wing spiker's eyes just like the way the leaves fall off the trees. Suna stops walking and runs over to the crying wing spiker.

"What's wrong, Samu?" there's a clear sound of concern in Suna's voice, something which he doesn't express often. Osamu stands their crying silently then looking at Suna. "Haha, it's just.." he breathes in and out trying to steady his breathing so he can speak. "Sorry for bein' down the past few days, both Tsumu and I. It's been hard at home an' we just wanted to escape it all." Samu forces himself to smile again, looking again at the stars then back at Suna with more tears forming.

Suna was never good at handling feelings. Everyone knows this. He knows it himself, too. However, he can't stand to see the Miya twins like this. He's grown close to them, especially to Osamu. He's not experienced in friendships and close bonds but he does know one thing. He wants to see Samu's happy and genuine smile again.

Suna wipes Samu's tears with his thumb and bringing him into a hug. It catches the latter off guard but he eases into the embrace of his friend. He can feel his breathing steady but his heart pacing. He can feel a blush creeping up his neck and his face starting to heat up. They've hugged before but, something about this hug is special. The warmth is more comforting than before, it's as if Suna is telling him he's not alone. The action alone says all the words needed to be said.

They stand there hugging on the sidewalk to the path home for a while. They can hear their phones receiving notifications but they choose to ignore it, standing comfortably in each other's arms.

"Thanks, Rin. I owe ya." and he smiles at the younger. This time, the smile that formed on Osamu's lips seemed genuine. It felt real and in a sense comforting. "You should smile like that more often Samu. It suits you." Suna looks up from the hug to meet Samu's surprised face. He laughs at the sight of how shocked Samu is. He then pulls him in tighter one last time before walking again to head to his house.

After taking a few steps, Suna stands and looks back at Samu who's standing there still frozen. He smiles softly and reaches out a hand towards Samu's direction offering him to take his hand. Samu walks up to it and places his hand on top of his. The middle blocker drags the wing spiker to his house. It was silent until Suna broke the silence and Samu looked up, his eyes reflecting the moonlit sky.

Suna tightens his grip around the other's hand and smiles once again at Samu.

"I'm right here for you."


	5. Art Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna and Osamu sneak out.

It's been a few days since then. The whole team was told the vague reason on the twins' situation so they're all there to comfort them. They wanted them to perk back and be back to their usual happy selves. But, they know it's not that easy especially if the reason is that they're having trouble in their own home.

During their break in practice, Suna walks up to Atsumu and asks if Samu is actually ok. Recently, the wing spiker has been showing up with bandages and bruises on his body worrying everyone. Atsumu has some too but it felt like his brother had it worse.

"It's...been rough. Samu has had it worse if I'm being honest with ya. He even protects me." the setter sighs and runs back to practice his serves. 'protects' was the only word that replayed in his head. Were the twins getting hurt? Did their parents have something to do with this? So many questions rushing in his mind, overloading him with too much to process.

After practice, the three walk together to go back to their homes. However, it seems that the twins are asking to stay over again at Suna's place. He just nods at them then going back to his phone.

[From: Friend Group Chat]  
Dude, it's just a dare. Why so serious? Did ya actually get attached?

[To: Friend Group Chat]  
Fuck off, already. This isn't just a dare anymore. Let me live.

Suna creases his eyebrows getting glances from the Miya twins. He sighs then puts his phone in his pocket. Before the twins could ask he gives them a "It's fine, let's just go." and they keep walking.

Suna was now reminded that this started with a dare. He is reminded that he has to tell Samu about it before everything goes downhill. He is reminded that he had actually fallen for the grey haired wing spiker.

Once they reach Suna's house, they have a quick dinner and get ready to sleep. They finish their homework and finally have time to relax. Atsumu falls asleep and Samu helps him lay down on the futon.

Then, a thought comes across the middle blocker's head. He remembers how he usually deals with stress and all. "Hey, Samu." Osamu looks at Suna who's sitting with his legs crossed on his bed. "I'll show you how I relieve my stress sometimes." and Samu gives him a look as if he's planning something. "Chill, I ain't murdering anyone, ok? I just sneak out to express my feelings through art on street walls." he laughs at the way he described it. Samu seems hesitant but follows his friend anyways, leaving his twin wondering around dream world.

—

It's about 1am in the morning and the two are out in a parking lot that Samu chose. "If we vandalizin' might as well do it on my dad's private property." Suna laughed at the comment. They were about to vandalize a parking lot of Samu's dad's office building.

"Well, let's see what ya have artsy boy." Samu snarks. Suna rolls his eyes at him and sets his duffel bag down. He opens it to get a few spray cans out and starts his creative side and gets to work. Samu walks off a bit to get some drinks to buy from a vending machine while Suna is finishing up his work.

It's now currently 2:45am in the morning. Suna has finally finished his work and sits back to enjoy the view. Samu is in awe.

"It's not my best work but yeah, I guess that's how I'm feeling right now." he watches as the wing spiker takes a seat beside him still staring at his work on the parking lot wall. It'll probably get washed and destroyed but at least it was there to last a few hours.

It was a scene of a cherry blossom turning into leaves of fall. It was nothing much but it still looked good. For some reason, when Suna looked over at Osamu, it looked as if he had decided his resolve for something.

"What does it mean to ya, Rin? A cherry blossom fadin' into autumn leaves?" this question causes the middle blocker to face Samu meeting his eyes' gaze. He looks away immediately feelings his face heat up. He looks back at his artwork and smiles. Samu is still staring at him waiting for an answer.

"To me, it's like going back and forth between feelings of love. One day it blossoms and all of a sudden fades to heartbreak." Suna laughs at his definition thinking Samu was going to call him dumb. But, those words didn't come out of his mouth. It was just silence at first and Suna tried to break it so it wouldn't be so awkward.

"Ah, shit. Sorry for being so pessi-" and he was cut off by Samu's lips on his. He's shocked but he melts into the kiss. He's been wanting to do this ever since he questioned his feelings that he always denied. He didn't even know he wanted it this much. He places one hand wrapping around the older's waist and the other tugging his hair.

They share a deep, passionate kiss for a while til Samu pulls apart from the kiss. Suna has to admit, he didn't want it to end but then he starts hearing the wing spiker speak. Osamu leans in and presses his forehead against Suna's, lips millimeters apart. Suna can feel Samu's warm breath on his face, heating him up even more. They stay there staring into each other's eyes and Osamu's mouth opens.

"I love ya, Suna. I have for a while." he smiles as the younger's face becomes redder than ever before. Then, he smiles back at the wing spiker. "Kissing you back was already my answer." they both laughed and sighed. They both felt incredibly happy. At least, Suna was able to accept his feelings in time for Samu's confession because who would know what could've happened if he didn't.

Suna looks again into Samu's eyes. He wants to be by this person's side. He wants to support him and love him. He doesn't care that it started with a dare, he's here now. He wants to be able to call Osamu Miya his own. "So this is what love feels like?", Suna asks himself. He doesn't care anymore, he closes the distance between the two with another kiss.

When they pull apart for air, Osamu talks. "So are we dating now? It'd be nice to have you to myself." Samu laughs pinching the younger's cheeks. Suna joins in with the laughter and just nods at his Samu, his boyfriend.

"So, now I know why ya painted that on the wall over there."

"Shut up. You know I suck at expressing emotions and all especially love."

"Yeah, I know. I still love ya though."

"F-fuck off." Suna blushes hard.

"Yer cute, Rin." Samu pulls them into a tight hug. Like before, they enjoy each other's warmth. Suna wants to stay in this position and moment forever. But, even with everything going on, Suna thinks of one thing.

"How am I gonna tell him it was all because of a dare?"


	6. Building and Destroying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise and fall of their relationship.

It's just a month before graduation and since that night, everything has been going well. The two are now in an official relationship. Nothing could make them any happier.

They decided they wouldn't want to come out that they were together just yet. They wanted to wait til they were completely ready. School continued normally for them, but outside of class and practice, the two were different.

They weren't like the cheesy couples you see in movies, but they still spent every moment they could together. Samu would often go over to Suna's house, even more so than before. When they could, they'd go on small dates during the weekends. They even sneak out at night sometimes to vandalize public walls with their art.

—

After a few months of dating passed, things were starting to seem obvious that the two are dating. The first to catch on was none other than Miya Atsumu. He may act narcissistic, stupid and loud, but he isn't dense. Especially when it came to his lovely twin. So after practice, the setter walked over to the two who were ready to leave the gym.

"Samu! Sunarin!" the two rolled their eyes and looked at him with a very much obvious annoyed face.

"What do you want, Tsumu?" and he just smiled at the two. "Oh stop treating me like I'm stupid when I'm not! I know you two are dating~" and suddenly the two boys became stiff and flustered, blushing red. Tsumu laughed at the two and patted their shoulders. "Graduation is in a a month, so make the most out of our high school days together!" He smiled at them and shouted "Let's go!" then he walked away to get his stuff.

"I guess...he ain't as stupid as I thought he woulda been." and Suna just nodded his head in agreement, still trying to hide his blushed face. The two caught up with Tsumu and they walked home.

During the walk home, Tsumu kept teasing the couple. "So how long have ya guys been datin'?" Tsumu says grinning. "U-uh. Shit, I thought we weren't obvious about us Samu." and Atsumu burst out into a laughing fit.

"Yer so funny, Sunarin! Ya guys weren't so obvious, I just happen'd to notice quicker than others." and they look at him. "Guess ya aren't as stupid as I thought ya woulda been." Samu looks at his brother with a look that questions his brother's existence.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of teasing, they reached the Miya household. "See you guys on Monday." and Suna started walking away waving at the twins. He watched as they went inside their house before looking back on the path he takes back home.

—

It was currently 12:30am and Suna was staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep for some reason. So instead of trying to sleep like he's been trying to for the past hour, he gets his phone and scrolls through social media. Suddenly, he receives a text.

[From: Samu]

Hey, can ya open your front door?

Suna reads the text again, making sure he read it right. He got up and ran downstairs, unlocking the door. When he opens it, to his surprise, he sees the Miya twins standing there.

"Uh, hey Rin. Mind if we stay over?" Suna looks at them and can barely see but he's sure he can see even more bruises on the twins. Suna nods and lets them in. When they reach Suna's room, they settle in while waiting for Suna to set up the futon. While setting up the futon, Suna takes a glance at the twins who seem so broken. It hurts to see them like this, he really has grown attached to them. He finishes setting up the futon and the twins take their place on it.

"Uh, you don't have to answer me but if you're ready, I kinda wanna know what happened. Anyways, I'll be out on the balcony for a bit so get some rest." the twins just nod and they continue to try and sleep. Suna walks over to the balcony feeling the cold breeze. He's visibly worried about the two, but he has to wait for them to open up.

\--

It's been about 2o minutes and Suna is still on the balcony. He's been looking at the peaceful night sky the whole time, lost in his thoughts. He's brought back to reality when he hears footsteps behind him.

"You should be sleeping and getting rest, Samu." Osamu continues to stay beside Suna leaning against the railing. "Same goes to ya too, Rin. I couldn't sleep so I decided to join ya." Suna is still looking at the stars. After some silence, he finally turns his head to look at Samu, meeting his eyes. In Samu's eyes, Suna can see sadness and heartbreak. He pulls the smaller one into a hug.

"I'll wait." is all Suna says as he continues to embrace Samu in his arms. Then, the wing spiker breaks. He starts crying and Suna is there to help him calm down. It hurts to hear his boyfriend crying, it really does. It breaks his heart. He's brought out of his thoughts when the other starts to talk.

"I can't do it anymore, Rin. Our parents are so fucking-" and Suna cuts him off with a kiss. "You don't have to say anything anymore, I think I already knew." he smiles at Samu. Osamu continues to cry staying in his boyfriend's arms. They stay like that until he calms down.

When silence remains, Suna opens his mouth to suggest something. "You guys can stay with me for now." Suna smiles at Samu. Samu quietly nods and pecks Suna on the lips. "Thank you, Rin." and he snuggles into Suna's arms.

After a while, Suna tells them that they should go back and get some sleep. When they check the time, it's 1:45am. They make sure to keep quiet entering back into the room as Atsumu is sleeping. Suna lays down on his bed and leaves his arms open for Samu. Samu smiles and cuddles with Suna. 

Only the sound of their steady breathing is heard and Suna assumes Samu has fallen asleep. As his eyes start closing he hears Samu's voice. "I love ya, Rin." and then there's silence. "I love you too, Samu." he whispers into Samu's ear and they finally fall asleep.

\--

The sunlight shines through the curtains as the three lay there peacefully. It's 10am on a Saturday. Suna gets up first while the other two are drowning in their drowsiness not being able to actually wake up. He checks his phone and reads messages from his group chat.

[From: Friend Group Chat]

So Suna, you guys actually dating. I'm happy and all but when are you gonna tell him it was a dare. 

[To: Friend Group Chat]

I told you guys, it isn't just a dare anymore. Sure I only talked to him because of that but I actually love him, so just fuck off already.

[From: Friend Group Chat]

Chill, Suna. It just ain't fair everything going right for you. Just tell him it's a dare. I'm sure you guys can sort it out.

[From: Friend Group Chat]

LOL I can't believe Suna actually fell in love with him. It's just a dare bro. You probably faking it.

[To: Friend Group Chat]

Stfu, I'm not faking it. You're just jealous you asshole.

[From: Friend Group Chat]

Whatever. Congrats you completed the dare. You made him fall in love with you.

Suna put his phone down, pissed at what his so called 'friends' were saying. He really did love Samu, why can't they accept that. He was happy and that's all that matters. He decides to go and take a shower to cool off and accidentally leaves his phone on.

While Suna is still in the shower, Samu wakes up. He sees Suna isn't there but then hears the shower running. He smiles thinking about his lovely boyfriend. His thoughts are cut short when he hears notifications coming from the middle blocker's phone.

He knows he shouldn't check but it might be urgent and can pass on the message to Suna. He gets Suna's phone and sees it's left open. He checks the recent messages only to be left with information breaking his heart. He sees Suna's conversation with his friend group chat.

"A dare?" Samu whispers trying to hold his tears threatening to fall. Suna walks out of the bathroom and sees Samu staring at his phone. "Samu? What's going on?" as he starts walking towards Samu.

"What the fuck?!" the wing spiker throws the phone at him, startling Suna. He then realizes what Samu just saw and opens his mouth to try and explain but is cut off with Samu's shouting.

"A dare?! A fucking dare?! So all this was just for ya and yer stupid friends' entertainment? Ya played me just for laughs?!" Samu was already standing and Suna can see tears forming. "I thought ya actually loved me and I gave ya a chance. Ya threw it all away! Did ya even plan on telling me? My fucking heart was used. Just before graduation too?!" Samu breathes in, tears already falling.

Atsumu wakes up at the most awkward time. He sees his brother crying and immediately wakes up running over to his twin. He tries to ask what's happening and looks at Suna. Suna has a face of guilt, anger, sadness and most of all regret.

"Ya said ya love me. Was this all a lie?" Samu's voice breaks as more tears fall. "Samu.." Suna manages to get out before he's cut off again.

"I don't need ya stupid excuses, Suna. I'm tired already. I don't need ta be broken even further. I'm leaving. Let's go, Tsumu." Suna widens his eyes at the use of his last name. It's not 'Rin' or 'Rintarou' anymore, it's 'Suna'. The twins get there things and start walking towards the front door. Suna follows them trying to stop them from leaving. Suna is starting to cry too, a rare sight to see. But, Suna feels broken as well. He hates himself for letting this happen and he's watching the person who changed his life, walk away. Before Samu closes the door on Suna, he hears the wing spiker say something.

"Congrats, you finished the dare." then the door closes and Suna falls to the ground, crying. He's crying uncontrollably but no one is there to help him anymore. He shouts, angry at himself. He doesn't care if the neighbors can hear him. He can feel his heart breaking into pieces. When he looks up to the closed door he only says one thing.

"But, I really do love you."


	7. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu disappears out of Suna's life.

It's been a week and Suna hasn't seen the Miya twins in school or practice. It isn't like them to just skip classes and most especially practice. He's been trying to contact Osamu but he's never replied and soon enough Osamu wouldn't even 'seen' the messages from Suna and just leave him on delivered. No one on the team knows where the two went, not even the teachers and coaches. The middle blocker is getting worried and it's slowly affecting him in practice. He can't help but think something bad has happened and it was all his fault. However, all they can do is be left clueless about their situation and continue on with their lives.

\--

It's a gloomy and rainy Monday. Suna gets to class feeling even more tired than the week before. He's getting less sleep due to the fact that the Miya twins are still missing. Not only that, he hasn't been able to explain to Osamu and apologize. When he puts his head down on his desk and closes his eyes, he hears shuffling at the desk near him. He slowly opens his eyes and sees the familiar grey haired wing spiker. He opens his eyes wide and sits up. Osamu looks at him and Suna can point out many features that have appeared.

The bags under his eyes have gotten worse. The redness next to his eyes, probably from crying so much. The bruises that he saw the last time he saw him have gotten darker as well. Moreover, there are even more bruises appearing. There are bandages around his wrists. What the hell happened to him? When he looks back to Osamu's eyes, he can see his eyes look watery, as if he's about to cry.

"Samu.." he whispers but Osamu quickly looks away to find his brother. Suna looks at them, Atsumu looks as if in the same condition as his brother but a little less brutal. He's brought out of his thoughts when the bell rings and the teacher enters, greeting the class. He watches the twins walk to their seats silently.

\--

As the bell rings and lunch time starts, he makes up his mind to talk to the Miya twins. However, when he gets up, he doesn't see them anymore. He tries to look for them but they have disappeared. He walks to some of his teammates and tells them about the Miya twins. They look at him with shock when he tells them about the bruises and all. He bids them goodbye as he continues to look for them. The middle blocker steps into the bathroom, only to meet a familiar setter's figure.

"Tsumu?" Atsumu stiffens and slowly looks at Suna. "H-Hey." he manages to get out before looking away immediately. Suna walks closer but Atsumu steps back. The blonde haired twin avoids Suna's gaze.

"Can you tell me what happened? The team and everyone, including me, were worried sick about you two." Atsumu sighs and finally meets Suna's eyes. "Everyone, huh? Well ya could probably guess right about what happened." the middle blocker's eyes widen, realizing the source of the problem. The parents of the twins have been trouble for a while, how could he have only realized now.

"Are you guys oka-" he's cut off with another sigh coming from the setter. "All I can say is tha' it got worse. Not just that but.." Atsumu once again looks at Suna, pointing at him. "Ya caused a lot of pain for my brother. So don't ya even try an' talk to him. Give him time an' space, aight?" Suna feels his legs weaken after hearing that. "S-so the bandages on his wrists.." he can hear his own voice shake and his body feels like it's going to collapse.

"I had to keep him somewhat together, ya know? I'd tell ya to fix it but.. it'd probably hurt him more if ya talk to him. So just stay away for a while won't ya? I don't wanna see Samu like this anymore, it was hard enough to keep him in check. Sorry, Sunarin." Atsumu pats Suna's shoulder and walks out of the bathroom.

Suna falls on his knees, head in his hands. He's sobbing, screaming internally, shouting at himself. He feels broken. He's ruined everything. His chance to have a happy life stripped away from him caused by none other than himself.

"What have I done?"

\--

The team seems to see a change between the Miya twins and Suna. This worries them. Just to add to it, when practice is over, they don't walk home together. The team don't know what happened and don't know what to do. They can't do much other than watch their relationship break piece by piece.

Suna is walking home and remembers all the promises and moments between him and Osamu.

"Hey Rin."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to university together an' share a dorm."

"Hm.. seems fun, why not?"

Samu's smile, so comforting, so happy, so warm.

He can't help but think, "What's going to happen to these promises now?" he sighs. He can't lose hope, the chance will come to him soon. He has to keep holding on. He's brought out of his thoughts with a text from his friends.

[From: Friend Group Chat]

Yo, Suna. We're so sorry. We'll make it up to you.

[To: Friend Group Chat]

Leave me alone, I already lost a lot and I don't need salt in the wound.

Suna leaves the group chat

He puts his phone away and looks at the sky. The same night sky that lit up Samu's eyes the first time he saw Samu cry.

"It's going to be a lot of lonely and cold nights."

\--

Nothing changes throughout the remaining month of the school year. Suna has left his old friends and found better ones whom he can really trust and are there for him when he has breakdowns about Osamu.

The Miya twins somewhat regain their old personalities but there's still something off. They look better but the dark circles and bruises are still evident. There have been times when they randomly disappear then reappear again after a few days. Atsumu keeps in touch with Suna to update him about things since that's the least he can do for a friend. However, Osamu still hasn't tried to get into any sort of contact with Suna. If they lock eyes, Samu quickly looks away and Suna frowns.

The team knows and notices all this but what can they do? They don't know anything and it's not their place to interfere. They can only be there to help support the three boys.

\--

When graduation day comes, Suna and Osamu still haven't talked. Every time Suna tries to talk, Samu avoids him. It hurts the middle blocker so much but he has to take responsibility. He knows this, so he bares the pain. Osamu probably has experienced worse, he must stay strong.

Suna still applies and attends the university the two had originally promised to attend together. He hopes that Osamu decided to still attend, he hopes he didn't ruin Osamu's path of education. When university starts, he looks for Osamu for a whole week but not finding any trace of him.

He decides to ask Atsumu. He brings out his phone when he gets back to his dorm and calls the blonde haired twin.

"Sunarin? What's up?"

"Hey uh, do you know what happened to Osamu?"

"Well of course I do, he's my brother. I'm sorry to tell ya but he ain't attending yer uni. He's uh, going somewhere else in Tokyo. I can't tell ya, I promised him not to."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Tsumu. Talk to you again soon"

Suna ends the call and sighs covering his face with a pillow. "I really have ruined everything haven't I?" he puts his phone on the drawer near him. He thinks about all the things that could've happened if only he hadn't messed up. As much as it bothers him, he can only continue to pursue his original career path. He would take some lessons on business but hope to get into pro volleyball by training with the college team and getting scouted. Even if he wasn't the one who should be hurting so much, he can only think one thing.

"Fuck, I really do feel left behind."


	8. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate brings them back to each other.

It's been 3 years since then. Suna was scouted out to join EJP after college which he did. He was living his dream being a professional volleyball player. Everything seemed perfect. His teammates were great, he was a regular in the team, he had a good apartment and good friends. But even with all this, he still knows something is missing, something that's meant to be there with him.

He hasn't seen, talked or even heard of Osamu since they graduated. He keeps in touch with Atsumu but even then, it feels like Osamu disappeared completely. He waits everyday for the time where he'll be able to meet eyes with the grey haired twin and talk to him. He really wants to fix everything, he knows that they're probably still both hurting. 

Some nights when he can't go to sleep, Suna would open his phone and go through old messages and photos between the two. He feels happy looking back but tears start running down his cheeks. He misses the nights they sneak out, the stolen kisses behind the team's back, the jokes and laughs they shared together. He just misses Osamu.

\--

One day, the team decides to eat out for team bonding. After a grueling practice, they all get ready to take off.

"Hey Suna! Are you coming?" Suna looks up from his phone to meet their starting libero, Komori. He is also Sakusa's cousin. Sakusa is Atsumu's boyfriend for 3 years. The middle blocker is still surprised that Atsumu was able to get that wing spiker (outside hitter) to date him. He remembers when Atsumu made him stay up til 2am listening to their 'love story'.

"Oh, uh, where?" Suna asks confused. He wasn't listening to his team's conversation since he immediately went on his phone once practice ended.

"We're going to eat out for lunch at a place that recently opened up their branch here! We heard the food was good." Suna nods his head in response and follows the Komori to go to the rest of their teammates.

While walking, Suna realizes he hasn't asked the name of the restaurant so he can google it. It was a little habit of his when he goes to a new place. One of his teammates reply to his question, "Oh, it's called 'Onigiri Miya'. Heard from friends outside of Tokyo that it was good." Suna stiffens. Did he just say 'Miya'? No way. "It's only a coincidence" he tells himself. Komori notices Suna stiffening and pats him on the shoulder asking if he was alright. Once again, Suna just nods trying to relax and refrain from overthinking. However, he starts remembering old conversations in his head.

"Samu, are you serious about quitting volleyball?"

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to do somethin' related to food. Ya know how I love cooking and all."

"Well, you do make some pretty good onigiris. I wish I could eat them all the time."

Samu smiles at Suna showing a small laugh which makes Suna's heart beat faster.

"But if you made your own store, what would you call it?"

"Hmm..good question. Maybe somethin' like 'Onigiri Miya'? Has a nice ring to it. Wha do ya think, Rin?"

"I think it's good. I better be the ones to taste the new flavors."

They both laugh, enjoying each other's presence.

"It's just a coincidence" Suna takes a deep breathe to better his nerves.

\--

They make it to the newly opened branch. They walk inside and are greeted by the employees. The place is slightly packed, makes sense for such a popular place. They go to get a table and look at the menu. Suna is starting to get anxious, he hasn't seen him yet but looking at the menu, it reminds him about all the ideas Samu used to tell him about. He's so deep in his thoughts he couldn't even hear his teammates calling him.

"Hey! Suna! Are you alright bro? Ya seem tense." one of his teammates tell him. Suna gives him a slight smile so that his team don't worry about him. "Sorry, just remembered something." and his teammates nod and go back to finding what to order. He really has to stop worrying so much, he's been wanting to see him anyways. Why is he freaking out?

He shakes off the nerves as much as he can to suppress them and looks at the menu to find what he wants. His anxiety won't stop him from getting delicious food, he tells himself. After about 20 minutes they all finally decide what to order. They write it down on a paper and ask two people to order for them all. No one volunteers so they just play rock paper scissors. Komori and Suna ended up losing so that means they have to be the ones to order. The rest of the team smile at them as the two roll their eyes.

They go walk to the counter to line up and Komori speaks up while they wait. "Suna, are you sure you're okay?" Suna can hear the concern in his voice. Suna just looks at him, scared to say anything. "Is it about your ex you vaguely told me about before?" and Suna just nods. Komori smiles at him, reassuring him everything will be alright. Suna trusts Komori and he knows that he's a good friend. They often hangout anyways with Sakusa and Atsumu when they're free. They also often see the couple when they go against them in real and practice matches.

They keep the conversation going just talking about volleyball and plays that they recall from matches to keep them busy while waiting. After 10 minutes they finally reach the counter. Suna looks down at his pockets to find the list of orders of his teammates when suddenly he hears a familiar voice. He freezes for a second but continues to try and act normal.

"Hello! Welcome to Onigiri Miya! How may I help you toda-" and then the man's voice stopped when he met Suna's eyes.

"Suna, are you alright?" Komori asks but looks at how the two are looking at each other. The way they are staring at each other tell Komori that this is the guy Suna told him about. The one Suna cried about. He looks at both of them worryingly and is surprised when he hears Suna speak.

"Samu?" there's a crack in his voice. He suddenly becomes hyper aware of Osamu's physical features. The dark circles are still there but a bit lighter, the bandages he saw before are gone, his voice is a bit deeper from the last time he heard him. One thing he definitely sees is a familiar matching bracelet the twin is wearing.

"I bought us matching bracelets so we don't get lonely."

"This is cute, Rin. Love ya."

He sees Osamu look at the matching bracelet on Suna's wrist before looking back up at the middle blocker trying to keep his composure as to not cause unnecessary disturbance to the rest of the restaurant. His eyes widen when he hears the familiar man smile weakly and speak.

"Osamu Miya, at yer service."


	9. Mending Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna is given another chance.

"Osamu Miya at yer service." Suna looks at the small weak smile being shown to him. He really would want to talk to Osamu but he knows they're in public so he continues to act like a normal customer as to not get more suspicious looks from the people around them. He brings up the list of orders for his team with Komori beside him.

"Uh, I'm gonna order for my team so yeah." Osamu just nods ready to take his order. After a long list of orders which surprised Suna and Komori, they finally finished ordering. How the hell can they eat that much? The middle blocker takes another glance at the former wing spiker and builds up the confidence to say more to him.

"Hey, I know you probably won't want to but...can we talk later?" the man behind the counter looks back at him after shouting the new coming orders to his employees. Osamu looks at Suna and sighs, he knows he can't run forever. "Can ya wait for me to close up?" and Suna nods. After finalizing the order, Komori and Suna walk back to their table with Suna taking one last glance at Osamu.

"So, that's him? Atsumu's brother, huh?" Suna sighs again. "Sorry I didn't tell you, it's just it's painful thinking about it." Komori gives him a friendly smile and reassuring the middle blocker that it was fine. They make it back to the table and just go on as normal so they don't catch their team's attention.

After 20 minutes, their order was brought to them and they start eating. They have a fun time and talk about other things that's not volleyball so they can just relax. The season is starting soon and they want to get as much time to chill before they go into intense training and matches. Suna tries his best to enjoy his time with his teammates before eventually going to finally talk to the person he's been longing for.

\--

It's 9pm already and the team decides it's time to wrap up and go home. They finish their food and leave their payments on the table for the employees to get. Each of them start getting ready to leave until they notice Suna staying behind.

"Suna? Aren't ya going home? It's getting late." Suna looks up from his phone, "I'm waiting for someone. You guys don't have to worry." he smiles at them and they just nod at him saying goodbye. "Goodluck, Suna!" Komori smiles at him, waving off before disappearing as well. The middle blocker waits there while the one he's waiting for closes up his shop. He's going on social media when he hears someone walk up to where he's sitting.

"Let's go to my place. Hope ya don't mind. It's just 10 minutes from here." Suna nods, stands up, gathers his things, and follows the twin.

They walk beside each other in a sort of comfortable silence. Neither of them want to speak up yet, just until they reach Osamu's apartment. After a bit of walking, they reach a building. Suna assumes they made it to the former wing spiker's building as he follows him into an apartment.

Osamu goes over to his kitchen to get them drinks as Suna sits at the table. The former walks over to the latter to hand him his drink and takes a seat himself, right across from the middle blocker. Suna stares at the drink, unable to think about how to start the conversation. Osamu breaks the silence.

"So, did ya wanna talk about it? I realized I never actually gave ya a chance to talk before I ran away. It's been a few years but we left our story unfinished. Now's yer chance, don't fuck up." Suna sees Osamu give another weak smile, he thinks that last sentence was the brighten the mood. Suna smiles knowing that some parts of him still haven't changed over the years.

Suna takes a sip of his drink then putting it down to speak. "Well, I just wanted to start off with saying I'm really sorry for the shit I did. I-" Suna takes a deep breathe to keep his nerves from wanting to consume him whole. "I admit, I only spoke to you because of a dare my friends told me. Yes it was to make you fall in love me but...I actually fell for you myself. I never meant to hurt you, I promise I really did love you. I was supposed to tell you soon but then," he sighs. "You found out through my texts." Suna was about to speak up before he was cut off by Osamu.

"Ya know, I did see what ya told yer friends. But, the pain of just being hit up and talked to because of a dare bled over more. I probably know tha' it was just supposed to be some harmless joke but I did actually fall as well. And ta think tha' this was all supposed to be some joke...it hurt badly." Samu sighs and looks up from his drink and gives what seems to be the 100th weak smile of the night.

"I couldn't blame ya at some point. I felt like I was more mad at myself more than anything. I let myself fall. I couldn't get mad if ya didn't actually love me. I hated myself for letting it get out of hand. I was so caught up in the moment, I couldn't think straight and ended up bursting out on ya. I'm sorry for tha'." Suna tenses. How could Samu think it was his fault? How could he hate himself? He should hate him.

"It's my fault, Samu. I should've let you known as soon as we got together, or even before that. I was a coward and it ended badly. I know that you probably won't want to hear this but, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I always think about us, our moments, our everything. When I saw you still wearing our bracelets, I wanted to cry." Suna's voice cracks, he tries to stop himself from crying.

"That's funny...cause' I never stopped loving ya either. I loved ya so much it hurt but I couldn't stop. But Rin, I can't just let ya in so easily. As much as I want ya, ya hurt me a lot as well. Yer gonna have ta prove to me that yer actually gonna love me this time, no jokes and no dares. So we can be friends for now." Suna smiles at him.

"I promise, Samu. I'll do everything I can to get your trust back. I'm already happy that you're actually giving me another chance. I was always hoping for another chance." Suna chuckled. He looks again at Samu who's also smiling but this time it isn't a weak one.

"Anyways, ya should get home, it's late already. We both have ta meet halfway if we want this to work again." Samu slides a paper with his number on it. "Feel free to message me." Suna puts the paper in his pocket and smiles. He stands up with his things and heads to the door.

Once Suna steps out he looks back at Samu. "Goodnight, Samu." and Osamu smiles back, "Goodnight, Rin." giving Suna feel warm and light. Samu closes the door and without knowing, they both lean against the door. Both start tearing up but this time it's from happiness. They both whisper underneath their breath.

"I'll wait."

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you're beloved Author here 😌! So I hope y'all enjoyed the book! I remember getting this idea and telling my friend I had to do it. I love SunaOsa so fucking much and they have my heart. Please don't get mad at me for the ending because I'm here to tell some news and updates about my writing and all.
> 
> So first, this isn't the end to their story. I will work on a second book soon but not now. Y'all will have to wait so I'm sorry! The sequel will be about them rebuilding their relationship and much less angst because this first book was angst heavy and I'm sorry for that! Oh, it will also include memories from when they were together since you didn't get to see much of their relationship in this story.
> 
> Second, since I finished this book, I'm actually gonna work on another project. It's going to be a one shot IwaOi story! 
> 
> Last, I'm actually in school right now so I don't have as much time as I want so please be patient with the stories! I also have an editing account on instagram that I have to be active on so I'm actually busy. If ya wanna check out my editing account it's @osaamiya (https://www.instagram.com/osaamiya/)!! I'm actually planning to make a Sunaosa edit based on this story.
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for all the support and stay tuned!


End file.
